A New Life For the Cullens,
by Jacynn Danielle
Summary: This is about the Cullens relocating to Southern California, and starting a new life. The story is full of romance, tricks, and surprises. :
1. Chapter 1

**Ok, so this is my first story. It's about the Cullens moving to Southern California, and starting over in a new school. Renesmee is 5 years old, but she looks 15. She is going to be a sophomore at Valley Ridge High, and the other six Cullens will be seniors. The first part is in Renesmee's POV. Hope you enjoy! (:**

**Stephenie Meyer owns these characters. **

**Chapter 1. **

"Renesmee, it's time to get up! It's your first day at your… uhm, _our_ new school!" Mom yelled through the doorway of my new bedroom. Today was the first day of my sophomore year at a brand new high school. And even though I was only technically six years old, Valley Ridge High sounded pretty boring to me. From what I've heard, there's a bunch of dumb, air-headed girls gabbing about their new Chanel bags. And to make it even better, the halls will be crowded with meat head boys talking about football and farting, and getting girls. "I bet you'll be just fine, hun." Dad said. Wow, I didn't even hear him come in. Then, in an instant, he was gone. I guess he was reading my mind again. I sure do hate that sometimes. Anyways, last year Dad, Mom, Aunt Alice, Uncle Jasper, Aunt Rose, and Uncle Emmett were all seniors at Gregory Richards High School, and I was a freshman. It was in Boston. We had to relocate somewhere far away after they graduated, so nobody would find out our secret. So we thought, why not back to the West Coast? We ended up in Sacramento California. It's not that far from our hometown in Forks, Washington.

My family members are vegetarian vampires, meaning they only drink the blood of animals. So we can go to a normal school, and live a partially normal family doesn't eat or sleep, but I do, because I am only half vampire. Mom and Dad had me when Mom was still a human. Anyways, Mom, Dad, Uncle Em, Aunt Rose, Aunt Alice, and Uncle Jazz only look 17 or 18 years old. My grandparents, Carlisle and Esme, only look about 26. Me on the other hand, I look 15, but really I'm only 5. We will never grow old. When I was born, I grew at an extremely rapid rate, and so did my mind. So by the time I was two weeks old, I looked three years old, and my mind knew the things an average seven year old knows. Luckily, the growing stopped about two years ago. So now, according to Carlisle -he's a phenomenal doctor- I'm all done growing. Some of my family members have "special vampire gifts". Dad can read minds, Mom has this internal shield that makes her and anyone she wants invincible to other vampire's powers, Aunt Alice can see what the future beholds, and Uncle Jazz can change the people's emotions around him. I hold a special power too. I can touch a person, and show them things I've seen and done, kind of like the opposite of what both my parents do together.

Ok, back to the school topic. "Alice?" I hollered down the grand white hallway. "What do you need, dear, little sister?" she replied. At this, I laughed. I had to act like my parents, aunts, and uncles were my siblings, and my grandparents were my Mom and Dad outside of the house. "Uhm, well, I need help on my outfit, and my hair. It's a huuuuge frizz-ball this morning, and I'm afraid to brush it." I said. "I gotchya." she said as she entered the room. I have bronze hair that falls to almost my waist, with curly ringlets that I get from my human grandfather, Charlie. I also get my chocolate brown eyes, lined with long thick lashes, and tannish skin from him. Dad says that my eyes are the color Mom's were before she was changed. Now she had beautiful golden eyes, like the rest of my vampire family. "OW, Alice! You know, that is attached to my head and all!" I swear, she was trying to rip my hair out. "Alright, your hair is fixed. You just needed a little hairspray and a comb. Now, I was thinking, why don't you wear a dress? I mean, you have that cute little figure, and such, where's the one I bought you from Juicy Couture?" "Okay, no. Now that I see your ideas, I think I'll just wear a white v-neck and some Hollister jeans, k?" I stated. "Renesmee Carlie Cullen! You will blend in with everyone! I want you to stand out!" she whined. She was never going to get me in that dress, especially not today. I mean, all the other students at that school were already into the second month of the year, so I would stand out enough being one of the "new kids". "Out!" I ordered. She walked to the doorway, but was still trying to negotiate with me while I slammed the door in her face. Emmett had seen and heard the whole thing. "HAHA!" he teased. "Shut up!" she snapped, then I heard stomping and a door slam. "Knock, knock!" It was Emmett. He is pretty immature, but I still love him. "Yeah?" I said. "Uh, Nessie, listen. I want to talk to you about something serious." he said. Wow, I was impressed with his tone. "Okay, shoot." "Alright, I bet you've already heard this from Edward, but I know how sick teenage boys' minds can be, so uh, if you have any problems, you come find me… I'll have my phone on all day in case you need me… and I will kick that guy's A-""EMMETT! I gotchya! I'll just wear a paper bag over my head, so nobody can see me. There, are you happy now?" "That's all I'm asking for." he said with a sly smile. "Ugh! GET OUT!" I said a little too hatefully. "I'M SORRY, I'M SORRY! I just couldn't stand it if someone hurt my little baby niece!" and after he said that, he planted a big one on my cheek. "GROSS! UGH!" and I slammed the door to finish getting ready.

**Alright, so I thought it was alright for my first story? If you like it, please review, and I'll write another chapter! (:**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, so here's chapter 2, and I hope you like it! The action is coming, it just takes some time to build, so please bear with me. :)**

**Chapter 2.**

About forty five minutes later we were in the car, and I was listening to music on my BlackBerry Storm to drown out Mom and Dad's lovey-dovey conversation. We pulled up to the school, and to tell you the truth, I was terrified… I think Dad could tell too. We parked our silver Volvo in the parking spaces we were assigned last Thursday, right in-between Alice's yellow Porsche and Emmett's big Jeep. Mom and Dad got out, and held hands, just like Rosalie and Emmett, and Alice and Jasper. Great. Now I was the seventh wheel. I just sat in the back seat, until Dad had heard my thoughts, so he came to give me a pep-talk. He is so good at them. "Ness, baby. You're never the seventh wheel. And you will be just fine. Everyone is going to love you, hun." "How do you know, Daddy?" I questioned. "Alice told me she saw you and all of your new friends at your Sweet Six party next month. And do you really think she would make something up like that? About a party? Come on, sweetie, get out of the car." Dad is so handsome, that it's hard to resist what he says. "Alright." I finally gave in, and gave him a quick hug around the neck while he kissed me on the forehead. I grabbed my new cheetah-print backpack and I was on my way.

Luckily, we all still had to get our class schedules and lockers and things like that. Luckily, that took about half an hour. The principal called each one of us into his office, just to give us a little information about the school. "Okay, first I need Alice, then Bella, then Edward, Emmett, Jasper, then Rosalie. I want to get all of the seniors done first. Then I'll get to Ree-nessie-may?" Mr. Davidson, our principal said. He had such a loud voice, it was truly annoying. "It's Renesmee," Alice corrected lightly "Alrighty, then." he quoted from a bad movie. Before I knew it, I was sitting by myself in the office lobby waiting for their lectures to get done. I needed to use the restroom, so I just helped myself and went. When I came back it was time for me to go in. Darn it! I didn't even get to say goodbye! "Alright, well I'm sure you know how high school works, and what the rules are, and what is expected. I checked your records personally, and you are an excellent student, so we are going to skip the small talk, and I'll send you on your way." Geez, that man can talk and talk and talk! I thought we were going to "skip the small talk" but no, he kept going on about sports, and teachers and the cafeteria lunch line. Ugh! When he finally let me go to my first class it was already 9:30, and we were in second period. I had Geometry with Mr. Gibbons. And the way Mr. Davidson talked, he was the most boring man alive, and we wouldn't be doing much of anything.

When I reached the room, I was fifteen minutes late after the bell. I knocked very politely on the door, and a husky man with the ugliest moustache I have ever seen answered it. "Uhm, hi, I'm new. My name is Renesmee Cullen, are you Mr. Gibbons? Is this Geometry?" I was babbling, and I could tell it was annoying him. "I am, this is, and you're late." he answered in a monotone voice. Wow, he _was _boring, but he was also a big jerk. "Since this is, and I am assuming it is, your first day, I'll let it slip. But just this one time-" "Thanks," I cut him off a little too quickly. "Class," he said as we entered the room, "this is Miss Cullen… I mean, Rennie? Is that what it was?" He was way off. "Renesmee." I corrected. "Ahh, well then _Renesmee_, why don't you tell the class a little bit about yourself?" UGH! What a little bast- Whew, I don't think it's time to use one of those unlady-like words Emmett had taught me, I was thinking to my self. "Uhm, alright?" I walked up in front of his desk. Wow, there were a lot of kids in this class. Only one empty seat, and of course, it was next to a total cutie… a football player I assumed. "Uh, I'm Renesmee… you guys can call me Nessie? If you like… uhm, I was born in Forks, Washington. And last year we moved to Boston… but we didn't like it very much on the upper East Coast, so we, uhm, my family and I, moved back here." I was stammering, and blushing… something I inherited from Mom's human life. "Take a seat, Renesmee. Right there next to Mr. Marshall." Mr. Gibbons bluntly stated.

On the way to my seat, I noticed a girl, well three girls, all dressed in pink, designer clothes going on and on about stupid things like shopping, and tanning, and such. I had enough designer clothes to dress the whole school, but I just never wore them. And for some reason, seeing these girls made me feel insecure with my look. I looked down at my white v-neck t-shirt, and my Hollister skinny jeans, and zebra print Chucks. I was decent-looking. Right? My train of thought was broken by the boy sitting next to me at the table. "Hey, I'm Tanner Marshall." he said with a huge smile. Right then I saw that self-confidence breaking girl turn around and glare at me. I sank deeper into my chair.

**K, so I hope you liked it! Review, please! :) **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3. **

During class, I had some time to check my phone, and there were text messages from my family. Dad's said, "_Decent looking? Are you kidding me!? Nessie, you are absolutely gorgeous, Thanks to your Mom and I!_ _(:_" Mom's said "_Don't worry, dear. And have fun, get to know people. Dad and I love you very much. The others said hi, as did Grammy and Pap_." Everyone else's, well except Emmett's were the same. And Jasper asked to play video games after school, which was usual for him. Emmett's text said "_NESS. IF N E 1 GIVES U A HARD TIME, U COME FIND ME! I MEAN IT! I'LL KICK SUM 1'S A$$ AND U KNO IT! LUV U_!" His texts always make me smile, probably because he can't spell any better than a fifth grader. Tanner saw my phone and we started talking about all the things you can do on them. For once, I was actually not being shy. Tanner was totally cute, and very easy to talk to. "I think they're twenty times better than the iPhone," I said. He has one too. "Seriously," he laughed, "I mean, the Internet is so much faster, and I love the way it texts. Hey, Renesmee, what's your number?" Wow! He I had been talking to him for about fifteen minutes and he was beyond cute and smart-ish? And already asking me for my number!? HOT DAWG! I was thinking. I collected myself and said "Uhm, its 1-509-668-4320. What's yours?" "You already got it," he stated right as my phone buzzed.

I just sat there smiling like a fool. Class had gone on for what seemed like forever, but I didn't care. We talked about what clubs there were, and his car, and my hopefully soon-to-be car, and sports. "Well, I love helping the environment… and yeah, I'm one of those 'GO GREEN!' freaks, but I really want a 2009 black H-3 with tan interior, a hybrid of course, with my name on the side… but real tiny, you know." That was my dream car, and all I really wanted for my birthday. And since I'm going to look sixteen, I can get my license. Jasper had connections on how to get me a fake birth certificate so nobody suspected any funny business. "Whoa I didn't think a little tiny girl like you would want a car that big… I was thinking, a Porsche, or a Mustang, but never a Hummer." "Oh thanks, are you calling me a shortie? And my family already has a Porsche, and a big huge Jeep, and a Volvo, and a Ferrari, and a Mercedes. So I thought, Why not a Hummer?" I _am _on the short side, barely 5 feet tall, but still. "Impressive," he was enthused, "Parents lawyers?" "Doctor, well my _Dad_, is." I put stress on the Dad part, but I was referring to Pap. "We've lived everywhere. Hospitals are always trying to get him to be head physician at their immediate trauma units." "Wow, nice. So, do you play any sports?" he asked. Geez, how much longer was this class? I was blushing… bad. Well, at least somebody was being nice to me. "Yeah, I cheer and run track. You?" "Football, basketball, and baseball." he answered. "Ahh, typical high school jock? Just kidding!" I teased. "Oh, you know it, haha. Hey, I heard that they need another cheerleader on the squad. The football coach and cheer coach are married, so the team hears about all the cheer catastrophes. You should try out, that is, if you're any good." he teased back. "Ouch, that one hurt my heart a little bit," I made the best puppy-dog face I could, and Rose says with my big brown eyes, nobody could resist me. He just sat there and stared at me. I was looking at his eyes, and he has the coolest ones I've ever seen. They're a deep, hunter green with a yellow ring around his pupils. Then, he was about to say something, but the bell rang. "What class do you have next?" he asked quickly, already taking my schedule. "Environmental Sciences? You know, that class isn't required. But, since you're cute I'll walk you anyways." he said. "Thanks," I said with a lot of flirtation in my voice. Just then, as we were walking and talking, somebody ran square into us. "Like, OW! OH, Hey Tanner, what's up? Did you have fun with us at the movies Friday night?" the bleach-blonde girl I noticed earlier said. "Uhm, nothin, just walking Ness here to class. And, yeah I had an alright time I guess." he answered. "Oh, cool. So, you better text me later, cutie." she said smiling, then glaring in my direction.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4. **

The next class was pretty interesting, but boring at the same time. Probably because nobody talked to me. We were studying how people can recycle to reuse things. When that class was over, I walked myself to my fourth period class. I had a block for Literature and Language Arts. When I walked in, I was a tad bit early, so I had time to talk to the teacher and get my seat. Again there was only one open. I was sitting in my assigned and a hot, dark headed guy walked in and sat right beside me. Then a big girl, who was mean-looking, took her seat behind me… and while she was doing so, she knocked my new Language book (which is rather heavy) off my desk. THUD! Was all I heard.

"Oh my gosh," she started "why don't you watch it?" She said that a little too fierce for me. "Excuse me, but _my _book was on _my_ desk, when your southern hemisphere knocked it off, so why don't _YOU 'watch it'?_ Okay?" I really hadn't intended on being that mean, but I just can't stand rude people. "Whatever!" she snapped. The next thing I heard was "Nice" from the cute boy sitting next to me. He was whispering. "I didn't think anyone had the guts to say something like that to Julie. Haha, I give you props." He was handing me my book. "Gee, thanks." I said. I was mesmerized by his pale blue eyes, and his almost black hair made them pop even more. He was on the same cuteness level as Tanner. But, I thought, why don't I play hard-to-get with this one? I mean, I got Tanner hooked like it was nothing. "What's your name?" he asked. "Renesmee… uh, Cullen. What's yours?" "JD… uh, Taylor." he replied with a huge grin. He had the most beautiful smile I've ever seen. Just then my phone buzzed. It was a text from Tanner. It said "_Hey cutie. Find me at lunch next period? I wanna get to know you better_." Wow! I was excited now. I hadn't even heard JD talking. I was too shy to talk to someone like him. So I just kept looking through my phone until the teacher told us to turn to some page in our books. When I saw him look down, I looked over at him so fast, that a human eye wouldn't be able to notice. He was dressed in a tight fitting black t-shirt with some band name printed on it, and skinny jeans and Vans; he was total opposite of Tanner. We sort of looked like we belonged together.

The bell rang, and it was time for lunch. I was taking my time. I wanted to be fashionably late for lunch, and make Tanner wonder where I was. I had noticed a sign for the extra cheerleader, and wrote down the date and time. Then I noticed one for the homecoming dance. I had gone last year at my old school, but it was much smaller there than here, plus I figured no one would ask me. I walked on to lunch to meet Tanner, and honestly I was pumped for this lunch period. The only sucky part was that the rest of my family had the lunch after mine, so I couldn't see them until the final bell rang. I was standing in line to get a bottle of water and a small bag of potato chips out of the vending machine, when I felt someone tap on my shoulder. "Hello," I heard a girl's voice say cheerfully. "Uh, hi." I replied. The girl who had tapped me was the same girl I plowed over in Geometry. "Uhm, well I'm Bailey, and I just wanted to give you some advice about this school. First off, even though I'm only a sophomore, I'm pretty much the most popular girl here. And yeah, if I were you, I wouldn't even start a little crush on Tanner, because he's like, totally interested in me. So yeah, maybe you should back off my footballer, thanks." she said with the fakest tone and smile I'd ever witnessed. I was just speechless. "Well, uhm, that's." I was stammering. "Haha, well I guess I'll see you around, new girl." she said then walked away.

I finally found Tanner and sat down at the table with him. We had a pretty interesting lunch, and he introduced me to his teammates and their cheerleader girlfriends. "This is Caleb, he's with Tasha. Bryan's with Maddie, and Jack's with Kaylea." Tanner explained. "Yeah, now there's finally an even number in our group!" Kaylea said. Then everyone just started laughing. The girls and I talked about the cheerleading squad, and they said they knew I would make it. This made me happy; especially because the uniforms are insanely adorable. I was actually making friends, and enemies. My Valley Ridge High experience was starting out on a good note.


	5. Chapter 5

** Okay, so here's chapter 5! I hope you like it, and i know the first little bit is kinda boring, but i promise, ACTION IS IN THIS STORY'S FUTURE! so please, tell me what you think. :) **

**Chapter 5. **

At the last bell, I was relieved it was 3:15, because I really wanted to see my family and tell them about my day. I walked out to the parking lot to find my Daddy and Jasper. Well, of course, someone had to just get all perverted and touch me in undesired ways. As I was walking, I heard a boy whistle at me and for odd some reason I got really ticked off. "Aye, where you from, sweet thang?" I heard him ask. I decided to act like I didn't hear him and just keep walking. "Hey beautiful, I'm talking to you!" the he said. Well, with my super sensitive senses, I had heard him walking up behind me. And the next thing I know, I felt a big hand right on my butt! "Who do you think you are, touching me like that, you dog?" I snapped as a spun around at almost vampire-speed. "Well, you're just, so…" he started. "You have three seconds to back off, or I'll break your hand." I told him. He stepped one step closer, testing me. "One," I started. He just looked at me. "Two." Was he really being serious? "Three," and then he was frozen after I got the last word out. Emmett was behind me, and since he's about 6'6" and has muscle on every inch of his massive body, the little flirt ran off.

Dad had already read Emmett's mind and saw the whole thing by the time we got to the cars. "No disgusting pig will touch my little princess!" he said, fuming. I could practically see steam coming out of his ears. He gave me the biggest hug ever. "Dad, I handled it pretty well, and Emmett made it even better." He had calmed down by the time the rest of my family got to the parking lot, so we all got into our fancy cars and drove to our beautiful home. It was about 90 degrees that day, so I decided to take a swim in our pool. I got home, did my little amount of homework, and changed into my swimsuit. Then I went outside and got on the huge trampoline first to practice some of my cheer stuff. When I was bouncing, I noticed a boy working on an old car in his back yard. He must've noticed me too. He looked pretty cute from my view… and the next thing I knew, I was on the ground. I guess I had walked up too far to get ready to do my full, and splat! I was on the ground. The boy came rushing over, and jumped over the fence separating our yards. "Ouch," I casually said as I sat up, to make him think that actually hurt me. I had inherited my Mom's clumsiness too. OH GREAT, the mega cutie from next door was JD. "Hey, are you okay?" he said sincerely, "that was a pretty random fall…" "I'm fine," I snapped. "Hey, Hey! It's you! You from, uhm, uh, Lit class! I knew I would always recognize your hair!" "Renesmee?" I said. "What?" he replied. "That's my name." I said as I got up. Since my skin was as tough as granite, there wasn't one scratch on me. "So, I guess we're neighbors." he said. "I guess," I returned, then ran to the diving board and did a back handspring off it.

When I came back up from underwater- because I have to eventually- JD was sitting on the edge of our pool with his jeans rolled up and his feet in the water. He has that "I won't do what you tell me" kind of attitude, and that was something about him that made me want to know more. "So, uhm, how old are you?" he asked me. "Five-uh, plus ten." I saved myself quickly. "What about you?" I asked. "Well, let me see. Six plus ten?" "Oh, cool. So when's your birthday?" I asked casually. "March 19th. When's yours?" he asked. "November 6th." I replied. "Cool cool," he said. "So, your family has like, the nicest and biggest house in the whole city now. How does that make you feel?" He asked. "Good? I guess. Haha, my Paps, I mean Dad is a doctor, so we've always had a lot." I answered. "So you're a family of rich snobs?" he questioned. "Nah, well just my Aunt Rose, but we still love her." I said laughing.

We talked like this for a while. But, I was still having fun playing my little game. Then something really embarrassing happened. Out of nowhere, here comes Jasper with a can of whipped cream and Emmett with a can of Crazy Cheez. And to make it worse, they were the BIG cans. When I heard "ATTACK!" I had about a tenth of a second to get up, but that wasn't good enough. I was covered head to toe in a gross mixture of white and yellowish orange. "OH MY GOSH! GUYS, UGH!" I was so ticked off. "Hey, Ness, you've got a little somethin-somethin on your upper lip!" Emmett teased. "Oh, NOW YOU'RE GETTING IT!" I screamed as I grabbed Emmett and pushed him into the pool. JD sat on the deck the whole entire time and laughed his butt off. I didn't find it too funny. Jasper had snuck away before I got Em into the pool. "Here, Nessie. Let me help you get cleaned off!" He said. And just at that time he sprayed me down with the water hose! And if that wasn't bad enough, it was about seven o'clock, the sun was barely up, and the hose water was COLD! "JASPER HALE!" I heard Grammy say. "All you kids, get inside. It's time for dinner." JD said, "Yeah, I gotta bounce too. It was nice talking to you." "You too," I said. "See ya in Lit tomorrow?" he asked. "Yep," I answered with a huge smile.

**Alright, so that was chapter 5! Remember please, i am still learning how this whole "publishing" process is working, so keep reading! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6. **

Dinnertime is my most favorite part of the day. The whole family gathers around the huge oak table, and we all take turns talking about our days. I always go first, since I'm the youngest. I went ahead and told my family about Tanner, because Alice can see what's going to happen, and Dad can read my mind. And then I also told them about the cheerleading thing. "I think that would be great for you honey!" Mom said. She is always so supportive in what I do. "It will give you an opportunity to get to know a lot of people, and that's always a good thing in a new school." Dad and the others thought it would be good for me too. When we were all done eating our meal and desert, we all went to the living room to watch some TV. Emmett, Jasper, and Dad all wanted to play Wii, so they asked me to join, while the others watched in amusement. "What are we playing?" Dad asked. "ROCK BAND!" We all said together. I was really kicking butt at this game. "GOD DANGIT NESS! YOU ALWAYS FREAKIN BEAT ME!" Jasper yelled, then snapped the plastic guitar in half like it was nothing.

By the time we got done playing, it was about midnight. So I hugged and kissed everyone goodnight and went up to my bathroom to take a shower. When I got up the stairs I checked my phone, and there was a text from Tanner. "_Hey, what's up_?" he said. I replied, "_Just getting ready to lie down. What about you_?" I got my shower, and then changed into my pajamas. I texted Tanner until about 3:30 a.m. Then Rosalie heard me laughing, actually she could probably hear me touching the screen down the hall with her excellent hearing. Apparently it was disturbing her and Emmett. EW, that made me cringe uncontrollably. "Young lady," she said, "get some sleep!" "Okay, okay!" I said. She took my phone and put it on the shelf I couldn't reach because of my shortness. "Thanks a lot." I said in a sarcastic tone. "Goodnight." she replied. Then after she closed the door, I fell fast asleep.

The next morning, I was excited to go to school. Dad woke me up that day. "Good morning, Daddy," I said as he sat down on my bed. "Good morning, Princess." he said smiling. He always gives me a big hug when he sees me. "Did you sleep well?" he asked. "Yeah, did you?" I started cracking up. "Ha Ha Ha," he said sarcastically, "You need to get dressed now, hun." "Alright." and then he was gone. I decided to dress really cute today. I turned on my new flat screen TV to listen to the weather while I shaved my legs. It was supposed to rain. Great, that meant frizzy hair for me today. I picked out a pair of Bermuda shorts from Hollister, and a baseball tee that had Little Miss Sunshine on it, and then paired them with a pair of black chucks. "Alice!" I called. I yell for her every morning to come fix my hair. "Yes dear," she answered as she walked into my bathroom. I just pointed to my head. Then, after about three minutes of pulling and tugging, she had my hair back in two French braids that looked really cute. "Thanks," I said giving her a hug, "You look pretty today," I added. Alice had on a purple silk blouse, Guess jeans, and some black stilettos. "As do you, little one." she said smiling and patting the top of my head.

We were all sitting on the couch, waiting for Rosalie to come down. "Renesmee, did you get gym clothes? I saw your schedule, and you have that class first period." Mom said. Crap. "I'll go get some… be down in ten seconds." And I was, and Rose still wasn't. When she finally got her butt moving down the stairs, we left. I was excited to see Tanner this morning. As soon as we pulled up to the school, I said bye to my family and hugged my parents to go find the gym. Someone stopped me on my way. "Hey there, shortie." I heard JD say. "Hey!" I said as I turned around. "Where you headed to?" he asked. "Gym. I have no idea where it's at." I said. "Oh, well if you don't care, I'll walk you now." he said. "Thanks, but I'm waiting for someone first." I said. "Oh, okay. Catch ya in Smith's class then." he said. Mrs. Smith is our Lit teacher. "Alrighty," I said beaming as he walked away. Then I spotted Tanner. He must've seen me too, because he began grinning. I walked over to him, and he gave me a big hug. "Mmm, you smell good." he said. "Thanks so do you," I replied. I could vibrantly smell his blood.

Tanner had walked me to gym, and he tried to hold my hand the whole time. I mean, don't get me wrong, I like him and all, but I had known him for one day. So I wasn't into that idea. I walked into gym and told the teacher I was new. She said we were going to play indoor soccer today so when everyone else went to change, that's what I was supposed to do. Oh, and her name was Ms. Clearwater.

She had an Indian look to her, but she was strangely familiar to me. I didn't have time to ask her about it, because all the other girls were already starting to get changed. When I walked in the locker room, I saw a bunch of girls putting on short-shorts and tank tops. I had brought long black sweat pants, and planned on leaving my shirt on, since I can't get sweaty. I quietly walked by everyone to the bathroom stalls. I didn't want snobby girls giving me dirty looks. When I got changed I walked back out to the gym. "Everyone, today we are playing indoor soccer. So I want girls to be on the left side of the half court-line, and boys on the right. I need two captains. So, Bailey you can be one, and Trent so can you." Oh no. _Bailey_ was in my gym class?. "Crap! She's gonna make life miserable for me" I thought to myself. Trent let Bailey pick first, and she got all the preppy girls and a few cute guys. "Hmm, I think I'll take, you, there, uhm. What's her name?" Trent asked. He was goofy looking, but he looked like a real fun guy to be around. "Renesmee," Ms. Clearwater said almost immediately. "Cool, uhm, I'm just gonna call you buddy, k? I want you on my team." Well, in that short amount of time I could tell that he likes to talk a lot. I walked over and got in the line where his team was standing. The girl in front of me was very tall with dark hair, and she turned around and said "Hi, I'm Abby." She was really pretty. "Renesmee," I said looking up and smiling.

Abby and I were the only girls participating during the whole game. She made nine goals past Bailey's "BFF" Rachael, and I made about eleven. "You're good!" she said, giving me a high-five. "You too!" I returned. I had to control my strength while I was participating in class, because I have so much strength, I could take everyone out in here with one hit of a dodge ball. And since I was so used to giving everything I have to smack Jasper and Emmett, it was getting pretty hard for me. Abby and I chatted some while we changed clothes. And she had the same class as me next period, so we walked and talked together.

When I got to class, Tanner wasn't there. I was beginning to get worried that I wouldn't be able to talk to him. Thankfully he walked in with about ten other football players, and I assumed they were in a meeting or something. "Hey!" he said smiling as he sat down. "Hello," I said back. "Oh, they changed the cheer tryouts to tomorrow instead of next Tuesday, so that way they can get you to practice on Monday, and that way you can cheer at the game Friday." he told me. "Get me to practice? Cheer at the game? You really think I'm gonna make it?" I asked. "Positive! After the stories you told me yesterday in class about your cheer experiences, I have no doubt." he assured me. Mr. Gibbons had handed out some worksheet; well actually it was a crossword puzzle that had absolutely nothing to do with Geometry. I got done super fast. And so did Tanner, so we just talked the whole period, and Abby even joined us in our conversation. She told us about her new dog: she really loves animals. "It's got the cutest puppy face I've ever seen, and the most beautiful blue eyes… it's a purebred Husky." she explained. "Aww," I said, "I love dogs too, but I've never had one." Just then the bell rang for the next class.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7.**

By the time the last bell rang, I was ready to go home to work on my cheer stuff. But, since today was Thursday, I had a small report due in E.S. just like they do every Friday. So that took me about five minutes because I used my super speed. I was glad it had totally stopped raining by ten, so the ground was dry too. When I went outside, there was JD again. Except today he wasn't wearing a shirt. I started stretching and doing some scorpions and bow & arrows. Then I moved on to tumbling. JD saw me… again, and walked himself over to the fence to watch me. I was doing the all the stunts Kaylea said they would ask me to do, and they were pretty simple for me. When I was done doing my gymnastics combination, I stood up and saw this weird look on JD's face. "What's wrong?" I asked. "I just didn't know you could do that crazy cool stuff." he said. "Oh. Did I not mention I can flip like crazy?" I teased. "You must've left that out." he said back. "And you must've left out the fact that you look that dang good without a shirt," I said really fast. "What was that?" he asked smiling, because I said it slow enough that a human could still hear me. "Oh, nothing." I said, and then went back to my tumbling. JD had thrown his white t-shirt over the fence, and it got stuck to my head. "THANKS!" I hollered sarcastically as he walked in his back door. When I thought he was gone, he peeked his head back out, and said, "You must've forgot to tell me you looked so cute in short shorts!" he said. And then, there came Alice. She wanted to watch me tumble, so she came out when she heard that last sentence, because I bet she was being nosey.

I showed Alice all my stuff, then we went and had dinner. It wasn't like our normal dinners, because we only had half-an-hour all together because Pap had to do a late night surgery that night. We ate, and they all listened about my day, then Pap had to go. He hugged and kissed all of us, then went on his way to work. We listened to everyone else's stories, ate desert, and then moved on into our gorgeous living room. "Okay, since it's already October 4th, shouldn't we get started on planning Renesmee's party?" Rose asked.

"SWEET!" I said, "What's my limit?" I asked. "Are you kidding me?" Alice asked, "This is the first time you'll be turning 'Sixteen', so you can go all out this time. No limits." she finished. "Okay, I was thinking we do a Paris kind of-feel theme," Esme suggested. "And we can cover the pool with one of those glass things, and that will be your 'stage', Ness," Jasper said. "Sweet! I love all these ideas!" I said. We planned for what seemed like an eternity. So I finally went upstairs to get some sleep. I changed into some Victoria's Secret 'Pink' shorts, and JD's white t-shirt. Then, I fell fast asleep, and the next thing I knew, it was morning.

I was getting ready for the day, and then I remembered I needed yellow shorts and a royal blue t-shirt, a white bow and white tennis shoes. Easy, I already had all that stuff. The only sucky part was that we had to have our hair straightened. This took some time. Since today was Friday, I decided to dress kind of comfortable. I pulled on a grey Abercrombie & Fitch sweat shirt, some jeans from the same store, and put on my new Sperry's. It was supposed to be kind of chilly today, so I was ready. It took me about ten minutes (Which it usually takes me twenty) to get fully dressed. I think it took such a short amount of time because I was pumped! Dad drove Mom and me to school, and then I was off to gym. The first person I saw was Trent. "SHORTIE!" he said, high-fiving me. I guess he remembered me. It was a good day so far because we don't have to do anything in gym on Fridays. Abby and I sat on the bleachers. She introduced me to her twin sister, Alison. "Ali was sick yesterday, so that's why you didn't meet her." Abby explained. "Oh. I see." I said. "Well, it's nice to meet you." I told Ali cheerfully. I didn't have one single class with Alison. It was so weird seeing them together, because they were total opposites. Abby has dark brown hair, and Alison's is lighter. Abby's eyes are brown, but Alison's are blue. And Abby's pretty tall, but Alison's about 5"4', which still made me feel kind of short. It was a free day, so the twins and I talked about our hobbies and stuff. "Well, today I'm trying out for cheerleading," I said. "Wow! That's cool!" Alison said back. Then the bell rang, and we went to Geo.

Tanner was in kind of a bad mood when I sat down next to him. "What's wrong?" I asked. "Nothing, Coach just ticked me off last period, and he said I might not get to play next week." he answered. "Oh, I'm sorry." I replied. Just then I got a text from Mom. "_Who's your gym teacher?" _it said. "_Some lady named Ms. Clearwater… She's Indian looking. And really familiar." _I texted back. Tanner just put his head down for most of the class, so I just put my headphones in, listened to music on my phone, and laid my head down too. Mr. Gibbons was practically asleep himself, so everyone basically just took a nap. Then the bell rang. I was pretty much the only one who heard it, so I just got up and left. When I got to E.S., I turned in my project first. We had a really cool topic this week, which was the amount of money that could be saved if everyone in our city recycled. It was an outrageous number, and we could use that money for better things in our community. We were watching a movie, and then I felt something hit me in the back of the head.

"Ouch?" I said. And since it was a paper wad, if the person who threw it hadn't been going "PSSST!" I never would have even felt it. When I turned around, I saw it was Kaylea who had thrown it. "Hey!" she said. "Hey!" I said back. "Do you wanna come back here and sit with me?" she asked. "Yeah!" I said, and then got up to go back there. "Aw, your hair looks really good." she complimented. "Thanks," I said, "it takes me about an _hour" –_but I really meant about five minutes- "to do." "Well, are you ready for tryouts?" she asked. "Definitely!" I said, "I've been pumped for this all week." "Okay, well all the cheerleaders are gonna go out to eat while the judges tally scores. You can come with, because I really think you're cool and stuff!" she said. Just then my phone got a new text. "Okay!" I said, "hold on, my _sister's _texting me." Mom's text said, "_Oh my gosh, Edward was right. Don't you remember Leah from the Quilette tribe back home in Forks? I know you remember Jacob. I wonder what she's doing here…_" I knew exactly who she was talking about. Some of the members from Jake's pack had been there when I was born, because they were spilt into two packs at the time. Jacob, Leah and her brother Seth had been there. Leah didn't like me much, but Seth did. And Jacob had imprinted on me. Wow, so much had happened in a short amount of time. "_I do remember them… Maybe you should give Jake a call, maybe something bad has happened." _ "Okay, sorry. Anyways, my sisters Alice and Rosalie will probably have to come too, because all my other family members are going out of town, and I can't drive… so they'll be here when tryouts are going on." Actually, Mom, Dad, Jazz, Em, and Grammy & Pap were going hunting this weekend. They've been once or twice since we moved here two weeks ago. "That's fine," Kaylea said smiling. "Okey Dokey!" I said.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8.**

When the last school bell rang, I walked with Tanner out to his truck, because his parking space is right next to the gym, and said goodbye to him. He had cheered up by lunch, because Coach told him he could play. We had made plans to see a movie tonight with a big group of people, all from the football team and cheerleading squad. It was Tanner and I, Kaylea and her boyfriend Jack, my new friend Tasha and her boyfriend Caleb, and another new friend named Maddie and her boyfriend Bryan. "Okay, so call me when you get home from tryouts… Do you think you girls will be done by 6?" Tanner asked. "Yeah, and I'll go home and get dressed… my aunts are gonna stay with me here, so I'll just call when I'm ready." I answered. "Okay, Ness. See you at about 7, then?" "Yeah," I said hugging him. He got in the truck, and I ran up to the door again. "Do you know how to get to my house?" I asked. "Everyone in this city knows how to get to the Grove Manor Sub-divisions. Don't worry about a thing, babe. Hey, text me when you make the team." he said smiling, then drove off.

When I got to the gym, Rose and Alice were sitting on the bleachers. I walked up to them, and they said it was fine for me to go to the movies tonight. I walked down onto the floor, and there were about thirty girls in there to try out. Alice and Rose decided to go to the mall for a couple hours because I'm sure they would get bored just sitting there. We did the group stuff, and then it was time for individuals. When it was my turn, I wasn't even nervous, so I went up, did my stunts, jumps, and tumbling. I felt like I had a pretty good shot.

Before I knew it, the girls and I were going to a new wing joint called B-Dubs. We all ate and had a good time, and I felt like I really fit in with all the girls on the squad. "Gosh, I hope I make it." I kept thinking to myself. I was getting really anxious, and I think the girls could tell. I barely even touched my food, but that was okay, since I don't eat much human food anyway. Surprisingly, none of the girls were stuck up or snooty, they were actually down-to-earth, sweet, and very, very funny. "So, Renesmee, I see you and Tanner Marshall together all the time at school… do you like him!?" one girl named Riley asked. "Yeah, I really do. He is like the sweetest guy I've ever met, and even though it's only my third day at the Ridge, I really love it there too." I said. "Aww, I can't wait 'til next week's game! We're gonna have a blast!" She replied. Dinner was so much fun, I had no idea that I would be here on my third day at a new school, sitting with the cheerleading squad laughing and talking like I had known them for months.

After about an hour and a half, we all car-pooled back to the school. I was in a small car with Kaylea, Riley, Tasha, Maddie, and two other girls named Brooke and Lexie. We were so smooshed! That was probably the funniest twenty minutes of my life, because we kept getting stuck in traffic, and Lexie, Riley, Kaylea and I were hanging out the window, yelling things at pedestrians and other drivers. I thought the fact that Kaylea was driving made it even funnier. I swear, I have never laughed as hard as I did in my whole life, than as I did in that tiny little car. Our rampage of laughter finally ended when we pulled up to the school. They decided to take two girls out of the thirty that tried out. "OH MY GOSH, I ACTUALLY MADE IT!" I was screaming in Riley's ear. "WOO HOO!" She screamed back. I was so excited!

When my aunts picked me up, they were ecstatic. Probably happier than I was, but that might have had something to do with the fact they bought me a whole new outfit for tonight's "date". All the way home they were going on and on about how this was my first date, and that I would never forget it… even though I can never forget anything. I was thanking God when we pulled into the garage. Rose and Alice were trying to get me into this silver dress with sequins and rhinestones all over it. "No way!" I screamed, "I absolutely refuse!" "Come on, Ness! You'll look adorable!" Rose coaxed. We'd been fighting for the past ten minutes about the dress, and there was no way they were getting me into it. I mean, who wears a dress to the movies? I thought it was a dumb idea. "Whatever, Rose, just go let Nessie put on some jeans and a t-shirt, like she always does… if that's what she feels comfortable in, so be it." Wow, Alice was giving in? What!? "Well then, okay," I stammered on my way to the stairs. "Go on, you don't have much time left." Alice said, slyly.


	9. Chapter 9

**This chapter is in Bella's POV. The action starts… NOW!**

**Chapter 9**

I had no idea what was going to happen on this hunting trip. I had convinced everyone to go hunting in Forks, but I had to find Jacob and ask why Leah was living in Sacramento. I was sort of apprehensive about returning to my hometown, but then again I was happy to see my father. Charlie and I hadn't spoken in about ten months, and I missed him terribly. When I talk to him, it brings up some memories of my human life, of course they were blurry. I was also excited to hunt. We hadn't been to school in about two days, because our eyes turned black, and we didn't want to scare our new classmates. Hunting would have been the last thing on my to-do list, but Edward insisted that we weren't stopping in Forks until I had done some eating.

We arrived in Forks at about 2:30 p.m., and we had already got our hunting done. As soon as we got to the old house where Renesmee was born, and so many other precious memories were made, I grabbed my cell phone and left for La Push. The treaty was no longer necessary, because we vampires and werewolves had learned to get along and work together in peace. I ran as fast as I could, and when I saw Jacob and Billy's small, old house, I just wanted to cry… but since I no longer have the ability, I just pushed all my emotions away and got down to business. I knocked lightly on the door, and what I saw was unreal. Jacob had answered my knock, and since I hadn't seen him in what seemed like ages, I just threw my arms around him, and said his name over and over again. "Bella?" he asked. "Yes, yes! It's me!" I cried into his chest. Jacob was monstrous now, even bigger than what he was just four years ago. If that even seems possible. "Oh my gosh, come in, come in and sit. What's going on? Why are you here?" I walked in and started my questioning.

"Well, I had really been thinking about paying home a visit lately. But then a couple of days ago Renesmee had gone to her new gym class, yes we enrolled her in high school a few weeks ago, and Leah is her gym teacher. I just wanted to come and see what was going on, why she's there." I said all that so fast, I was shocked he even understood. Then Jake let out a long sigh. "Leah! I told her not to go down there, but does she listen to me, of course not. Bella, I was hoping we had a few more weeks before we had to come down to California and tell you this." he said. "Tell me what, what are you talking about?" I begged. "Bella, there's been a new family of vampires move into Forks… and they aren't _exactly_ like your family." He answered. Even with my hyper-sensitive senses, it still took me a minute to get this through my head. "They… eat… people?" I spat out. "Here?" "Yes," Jacob said, "and they have been on the hunt since they've moved here." "Charlie, is Charlie okay?" I asked frantically. "Yes, Sam and Seth have guarded his house 24/7, Charlie's fine. Leah, Quil, and Embry have been guarding the school. So since Leah's down there working, I guess Quil and Embry have been lying to me about where she's been. I'm kicking their asses later!" "Who have they hunted then?" I asked. "A bunch of people living in Forks, nobody I've ever really heard of… A pharmacist, a banker, a stay-at-home mom, some fisherman, and a few elderly people," he said.

After me and Jacob had a long chat, I found out where they were living, and that there were 4 of them, A mom, dad, and two victims who were their teenage "kids". They lived on a big hill about five miles in the outskirts of Forks. I ran back to the old Cullen residence. I was so glad Carlisle and Esme never sold the house. I couldn't possibly imagine losing a place like this. When I busted though the door, I grabbed Edward's hand, and dragged him up the stairway. "Bella, love, what's going on?" he asked curiously. "You'll never guess." I said as I pushed him into his old bedroom and slammed the door. "Jacob told me that there is a new family of vampires living here, and that they aren't vegetarians, and that they have killed about 8 people… We have to do something!" As soon as I got the first sentence out of my mouth, Edward's eyes doubled in size.


	10. Chapter 10

**Alright, sorry that chapter was so short. In chapter 10, the story is back in Renesmee's POV, but it will eventually go back to Bella's and maybe even Edwards, so bear with me, please. AND REVIEW!!!!! **

**Chapter 10 **

After about forty-five minutes of bickering with Alice about what to wear, she had me dressed in a mini-skirt and a bright blue v-neck. I actually liked the outfit, surprisingly. Rose really knows my style. "Alice, will you get me the make-up and hairspray from my bathroom? Please ignore Emmett's mess in the bedroom," Rosalie said. When Alice disappeared from my view, I heard her light steps cascade down the hallway to Rose and Emmett's room. Then the phone rang. "Hello, Edward?" I heard Alice ask. "What's going on, bro?" then there was a long pause. "Oh, my gosh. No way, there's no way! We've never even heard of them, and someone we know had to have changed them, because we know every vampire on the planet!" I couldn't hear much after that, because Alice had made her voice so quiet, and I knew Rose could still hear her like she was screaming it in her ear.

Five minutes later, Alice came back in with the make-up and hairspray. Her and Rose finished primping me, and the final look was quite good. "Okay, Ness. You're a big girl, so now's the first time we're actually gonna treat you like one." Alice explained. "You are very trustworthy, and very responsible, so this is a big deal. Your Mom, Dad, and all the others need me and Rose to go up to Forks this evening and help them with some business that really needs attended to. Now, you go to the movies and have fun, and when you're done, you may bring one friend over to spend the next few nights with you. You may not stay by yourself, you may not have a party, and you may not have boys over. Understood?" She was very serious and very stern. "Yes, ma'am." I answered automatically. I was not going to screw this up, and I was certainly not going to destroy the trust they had laid on me.

"Tanner will be pulling up in ten seconds," she said, "go on downstairs." I hugged and kissed them goodbye. Alice said that they would be back by Monday, and if they still needed to take care of things that they would come get me. Right on time, Tanner pulled up into the long driveway which was usually filled with expensive cars, but today there sat a lonely yellow Porsche. I peeked my head out the door just about the time he was walking up the porch steps. I saw Kaylea and Jack in the back seat of his huge black truck as I answered the doorbell. "Ready?" he asked smiling. "Yes, sir" I said, beaming.

We had an awesome time at the movies. Of course, the horror film we saw was about vampires. I acted scared, even though I knew everything occurring was a lie. Tanner kept his arm around me the whole time, and I tried to keep my laughter in every time he screamed in fear. After the movie, Jack said to Tanner, "Dude, I can't believe you screamed like a little bitch the whole time!" he was in a terrible fit of laughter, and it was hard to control mine too. "Yeah, man, that was just an act" Tanner defended, blushing intensely. We all went out for ice cream afterwards, and then Tanner took me home. We all got out of the cab of Tanner's truck and the guys followed us into the living room of my house. Jack asked if we were going to be home alone tonight. "Yeah, we are" I answered, clearly not thinking about the strict rule my aunts had given me- No boys. "Well, I guess we'll see you girls tomorrow?" Tanner asked. "Sure thing," I said. And they left for good… so I thought.

Two hours later, the huge house was filled with about a hundred and fifty partying teenagers. Jack had texted every single person in his phone and told him there was a party at my house. And when the first few people showed up, I was already in my pajamas with wet hair and everything, and Kaylea was naked! I answered the door, and I was humiliated. Craig Jones, football captain, busted through the door with half the football team and every other cheerleader, besides me and Kay, trailing behind him. "What are you doing here?" I asked, confused as Craig and two other guys walked over to the huge stereo system and started up some rap music. "We're here to party, duh. You have a perfect house, and I've got a 24-year-old brother who's bringing up a couple kegs." he answered. I just stood there in shock. I walked up the stairs and at least put on some jean shorts and a cute tank top. When Kaylea and I sauntered back down the stairs, there were a ton of people bumping and grinding in my living room. A spunky couple that I didn't recognize flew past us up the stairs. I used my vampire speed to run up the steps and lock all the bedroom doors. Kaylea never even knew I was gone. I broke through the crowd, and moved to the middle of the humongous room where a band was setting up to play a set. I recognized JD, who was hooking up a microphone and then plugging his lime green guitar into an amp. "Hey, Ness! Awesome party! All these dudes are messed up and the party just got bumpin!" he said, electric blue eyes fixed on my own chocolate ones. "JD, nobody is supposed to be here! Me and Kaylea are here alone, my family's on a business trip!" I lied. "Oh my god," I heard someone say, "You're beautiful!" I turned around and it was Tanner; a very drunk Tanner, at that. "I've looked everywhere for you." he said, pressing his lips to mine. "Ew, Tanner! Get off, you're drunk!" He grabbed my arm, and said, "Let's go upstairs." "No," I answered, and then using my strength, I shoved him off. He got really pissed. "Renesmee," he started to raise his voice, "you're with me, missy, and if I wanna go upstairs, we're going upstairs, got it?" "Listen, man, I don't think she wants to go upstairs, so just leave her alone. And it looks like you've already had enough fun," JD said, defending me. Like I needed him to stand up for me; with a single punch I could take out him, Tanner, and this whole party. "Excuse me, punk?" Tanner said, "I think I know what Nessie wants, and that's to go upstairs with me." He grabbed my arm again, but this time, JD got a hold of him first, by the throat, on the floor, with Tanner's green eyes about to pop out of his head. "Listen here, I think you, and all your little stuck up friends should get out of here, and if Nessie says no, then you need to respect her. Leave." He said. Jack came up and helped Tanner off the floor, and they left together. JD grabbed the microphone and said in his gorgeous voice, "Hey, you guys don't have to go home, but you have to get the hell out of here." And that was it.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

**This is back in Bella's POV. enjoy, (:**

Alice and Rose showed up a few hours later, and then we had had to come up with how to get rid of these unidentified vamps. "Alright," Carlisle started, "usually, this kind of stuff is a team effort, but this time, I'm taking charge. Now, if the pack is guarding Charlie and the school, that area is well under safety. La Push should be safe too. Four of us need to go to their residence, just act like you need a place to stay. And then the other four are going to sneak in and kill them. This problem has to be terminated tonight. We cannot risk any more lives, and I want to be home with Renesmee. Agreed?" he finished. "Agreed," everyone said together. "Okay, I want the ladies to be the bait, and then the four men will be the ones on the hunt. Ladies, you may also help with the killing too, if you wish." "Sweet! I always get stoked to rip apart a couple of dumasses!" Emmett inputted. "OH! I have the perfect idea!" Esme said, excitedly. "Okay, we're going to act like we're on a camping trip, and that our tent blew away in the wind, and that there was no place to stay. Alright, now go upstairs and put some 'camping' gear together, and then we're going to go roll in the mud, go go!"

I walked up the stairs to the storage closet and pulled out five totes with perfect white labels on them that read "Camping Equipment". I grabbed a deep green coat and a large back pack and a few more camping essentials. I walked over to the bedroom Edward and I used to share, and then started pulling off my True Religion jeans and slipping on some old Forks High School sweatpants I found in the bins. Then, my love walked in, dressed in all black, showing off his perfectly sculpted chest. He looked so gorgeous, standing there under the shine of the lighting fixture, a few inches above his head. He caught me staring, and then flashed that magnificent crooked smile at me. I ran across the room, and just threw myself at him, kissing him intensely.

We came downstairs about half an hour later, and everyone just stared at us. "Well, let's get muddy!" I said, grabbing Alice's hand and dragging her out the door to save myself from the awkwardness. "You betta getchya some, bubs!" I heard Emmett whoop and holler while I led my in-laws to the back yard. Today, it was very rainy and chilly. I ran out into the open yard, and then slipped on the slippery mess. Alice burst out in laughter. "Bella!" she said between short breaths "let me help you up!" she said, lending a hand. And I said, "No! Let me help you down!" and then I pulled her to the ground. I looked over at Esme and Rose during our fit of laughter, and they were rolling around on the ground like a couple of pigs. We were having a blast, and then Jasper had to ruin the fun and tell us to go ahead and run to the new vampires' home.

We ran for what seemed like forever, and when we finally arrived, and saw the boys sneak silently to the back porch, Alice lightly knocked on the door. A woman with extremely long brown hair answered the door. "Hello, my name is Alice, and my sisters here were camping, and our tent blew away, and we saw you had a guest house, and we were wondering if we could use your phone and maybe stay here until morning?" Her fiery red eyes glistened under the porch light. "Of course, please, come in." She was welcoming, and she led us to the living room of her cabin-like home. We had all worn blue contacts so the family wouldn't get suspicious about our looks. As we entered the room, I saw a familiar man and two teenagers sitting at a dinner table, playing a game of cards. The man was Garrett. How was he tied into this? What about Kate? I had no idea what was going on, but I had the weirdest feeling about it. I blinked, and then felt my left contact dissolve into the venom of my eyes. "Oh, I have something in my eye!" I proclaimed, "May I please use your bathroom to get it out?" "Of course, dear. GARY! Show our guest the washroom please." she replied. "What guests?" Garrett said as he entered the living room, then he stopped, cocked his head slightly to the right as if he were confused. I caught on to his expression when I knew he was wondering why we were there. "Ow, Ouch!" I yelled, putting my hand over my eye and then going down the hallway. Garrett followed, and then told me the bathroom was the last door on the left. "Bella, what are you doing here?" I shut the door, turned on the faucet, and then placed a new set of midnight blue contacts on my eyeballs. I opened the door, and said, "Camping trip. What happened with you and Kate?"

After we got done chatting, I had all the information I needed to know. I found out that Kate had fallen out of love with him while he was away, and that while he was traveling, he fell in love with a woman named Grace, who was now his wife. She has twin teenage kids, Molly and Zachary. Garrett told me that he never wanted to lose them, so he changed them all. I understood that he loved them, but I didn't understand why he had taught them that it was okay to go into towns and kill people. He told me that the Volturi had no idea that the three new vampires existed. "How did you get away with this?" I asked. "I don't know, but I'm glad I did." he replied. I couldn't believe this. I walked out into the living room to join my family, and the two kids were sitting on the couch, with Alice between them. She was showing them a card trick on the coffee table, keeping them entertained. Esme was acting like she was talking on the phone in the kitchen, close enough so that Carlisle, on the other end of the phone, could hear mine and Garrett's conversation. She hung up the landline and entered the living room. "My husband, _Carlisle_, is out front to pick us up." Esme stated in her perfect wind chime voice. We all got up, grabbed our useless camping equipment, and filed out the front door. Garrett followed. We were inside Emmett's massive Jeep, because running would make the baby vamps suspicious about us, and as far as we knew, they didn't know we were like them. "Garrett," Carlisle started as he got out of the car, "You know what we will do to keep the citizens of Forks safe, don't you? We will kill whoever or whatever we must to make them safe, so I suggest you move away from Forks and teach your new family members vegetarian ways, or my family and myself will be forced to take action, on all of you." He was so serious, it scared _me_. Garrett was very understanding, and very desperate for Carlisle to forgive him. "Yes, yes, I understand, I promise on my life to make my family vegetarians, just please don't hurt them, please. We will move, immediately, tomorrow." Edward, who was standing beside Carlisle, eyed him cautiously. "How do we know that you're being serious?" my love questioned. "I'll do anything, anything." Garrett promised. Carlisle got out a pen and paper and wrote a contract, stamped it with an official looking seal that he had in his coat pocket, and then made Garrett sign his life over to him.


End file.
